Lil Secret about Her Sister
by Ein Mikara
Summary: "Apa yang lucu, Shika-kun", Tanya Himawari sambil mendongakkan wajahnya menatap awan yang sama. Sepertinya awan itu baik-baik saja. Atau mungkin kekasih barunya inilah yang aneh. "Entahlah", jawab Shikadai tetap mendongakkan wajah dan tersenyum kearah awan putih yang berarakan diatas langit "Hari ini, dalam pandanganku semua terlihat indah". "Kecuali…", Shikadai mendadak bangkit da
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _Typo bertebaran tanpa bisa dicegah :)_**

 ** _Selamat membaca_**

 **Missing Her Sister**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Siang hari waktu Konoha_

Sarada berlari cepat mengelilingi sisi barat Konoha. Dibelakangnya Chouchou menyusul sambil terengah-engah.

"Hei, Ya ampun, kenapa harus sepanik itu sih?" teriak Chouchou sambil memperlambat jejak kakinya.

Sarada menoleh cepat sambil mendecakkan lidah tak sabar.

"Ayolah, ini sudah dua jam berlalu dan kita belum juga menemukan Hima-chan", sungut Sarada sambil menarik paksa Chouchou yang diam-diam hendak mengeluarkan cemilannya.

"Bisa saja Himawari sudah ditemukan oleh Boruto dan Inojin. Kita tak tau kan? Lagipula seperti katamu, ini sudah dua jam berlalu", Chouchou mendebat Sarada. "Barangkali Himawari sudah pulang lebih dulu".

"Itu jelas tidak mungkin kan?", elak Sarada. "Kau tau Himawari benci sendirian di rumah. Nanadaime dan Hinata basan kan sedang ke Suna. Aku yakin Inojin tidak sebodoh itu membiarkan kita mencari Himawari jika mereka sudah menemukannya. Iya pasti akan menggunakan salah satu lukisannya untuk mengabari kita".

"Uh, kau masuk akal Sarada-chan", keluh Chouchou yang kini kembali memaksakan kaki-kakinya berlari mengekori Sarada.

.

.

.

Disisi Konoha yang lain Boruto tengah berbaring dibawah pohon bersama dengan Inojin. Mereka bukannya bersantai-santai. Tapi mereka sangat kelelahan setelah mengelilingi sebagian besar daerah Konoha dan bertanya sana-sini pada warga Konoha. Apalagi saat ini kedua orang tuanya tidak ada. Rasa cemas dan ketekutan membuatnya dua kali lebih lelah.

Ah, entah kemana sosok gadis kecil berusia 12 tahun itu pergi. Padahal harusnya hari ini mereka semua bisa bermain bersama karena Tim Tujuh dan Tim Delapan sedang tidak ada misi. Dasar adiknya memang seenaknya saja menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Oh, aku ragu jika kau mengira adikmu itu diculik ", gumam Inojin.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi, ** _Datebassa_**!",gerutu Boruto. "Tousan dan Kaasan sedang tidak berada di desa. Sedangkan guru Sasuke juga ikut bersama mereka. Ah, ini pasti kesempatan emas para penculik itu untuk balas dendam".

"Eh? Balas dendam?", Inojin menelengkan kepalanya berharap bisa memahami kata-kata Boruto.

"Ayahku seorang Hokage, tebassa! Pasti banyak sekali Shinobi yang ingin melawannya", keluh Boruto.

"Ah, tenang saja. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya. Aku pasti akan membantumu. Kita sudah meminta bantuan pada penduduk desa kan? Mereka pasti akan mengabari kita jika kita menemukan Himawari", Inojin menepuk pundak sahabatnya dengan semangat.

"Yosh, kita kumpulkan teman-teman. Kita cari Himawari bersama-sama",

"Apa? Himawari hilang?", pekik Mirai terkejut. Gadis itu menatap Sarada dan Chouchou bergantian.

"Iya, Senpai", Sarada menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mirai dan Mitsuki baru saja memasuki gerbang Konoha ketika matanya menangkap bayangan Sarada dan Chouchou yang berlari tak jauh dari sana. Mitsuki yang notabene salah satu anggota tim tujuh segera melesat menghampiri Sarada.

"Apa Nanadaime tau?", Tanya Mitsuki ikut berlari mengekori Sarada.

"Tidak, tidak ada Shinobi lain yang tau kecuali kita, Boruto dan Inojin", jelas Sarada."Jika Nanadaime tau….".

"Itu pasti buruk sekali", potong Mirai cepat.

"Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan pencariannya", ujar Mitsuki yang sekarang memimpin pencarian.

.

.

.

Burung tinta itu melesat mengelilingi desa. Inojin menggandakan jumlahnya setelah teman-temannya yang lain bersedia ikut serta dalam pencarian Himawari. Arak-arakkan itu berhenti tepat diatas bukit tempat wajah para hokage terpahat tegas.

Boruto turun lebih duu dan segera menghampiri rombongan Sarada yang kini beristirahat diatas bukit.

"Kalian sudah menemukannya?", Tanya Boruto sambil menatap rombongan Sarada bergantian. "Ah, Mitsuki, kau sudah pilang rupanya. Dan Mirai senpai? Kau juga ikut membantu?".

"Ya, kami ikut serta dalam misi pencarian Himawari", jawab Mitsuki disertai anggukan kepala.

"Kurasa kau sudah menambah anggota pencarian juga", sindir Sarada menatap tajam gadis berambut merah yang kini berdiri disamping Boruto sambil melemparkan tatapan memuja.

"Ah, iya. Kurasa kalau jumlah yang mencari semakin banyak akan semakin baik", sahut Inojin mendahului Boruto yang kini sedang menatapnya sebal.

"Mana Shikadai?", Tanya Chouchou mengabaikan tatapan sebal Sarada pada Boruto dan tatapan sadis Boruto pada Inojin.

"Ah, bibi Temari bilang ia belum pulang sejak tadi pagi", jawab Inojin datar.

"Apa mungkin ia juga diculik?", gumam Mirai sambil menerawang.

"Atau sedang tidur diatas bukit atau didalam hutan", timpal yang lain.

"Ah sudahlah. Kita fokuskan mencari Himawari terlebih dahulu. Baru kita khawatirka sahabat Nara kita setelah Himawari kita temukan", putus Boruto.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain di dalam hutan Nara yang penuh Rusa.

"Ah, Shika-kun, mereka mau memakannya", pekik Himawari riang sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya

"Hei-hei, jangan dekatkan tanganmu, Hima-chan. Mereka bisa saja menggigitmu", Shikadai berjalan gusar mendekati gadis yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu. Tangannya menarik lengan Himawari menjauhi kerumunan Rusa yang mulai manja dengan suapan rumput dari tangan kecil Himawari.

"Ayolah, apa kau tak lelah dari tadi bermain bersama mereka", tegur Shikadai sambil membuang muka

"Uhm, bukankah Shika-kun yang menyuruhku mencoba memberi makan mereka?", pertanyaan polos Himawari membuat pria berusia 15 tahun itu tersenyum kecil.

"Mencoba memberi makan mereka Himawari, bukan selalu bersama mereka terus. Lalu untuk apa aku disini jika kau mengacuhkanku", gerutu Shikadai sambil kembali membuang muka menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini mendominasi wajahnya.

"Uh, Shika-kun", ujar Himawari malu sambil mencubit lengan Shikadai. Yang dicubit kini cengar-cengir merasa puas karena melihat rona merah juga mejalari wajah kekasihnya.

.

.

Himawari duduk disamping Shikadai dan termenung melihat kea rah kekasihnya, yang juga sahabat karib kakaknya sedang berbaring sambil tersenyum menatapi awan diatas mereka.

"Apa yang lucu, Shika-kun", Tanya Himawari sambil mendongakkan wajahnya menatap awan yang sama. Sepertinya awan itu baik-baik saja. Atau mungkin kekasih barunya inilah yang aneh.

"Entahlah", jawab Shikadai tetap mendongakkan wajah dan tersenyum kearah awan putih yang berarakan diatas langit "Hari ini, dalam pandanganku semua terlihat indah".

"Kecuali…", Shikadai mendadak bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya dan segera menarik lengan Himawari dan berlari cepat menuju pohon beringin yang paling besar.

"Eh, kecuali apa?", Tanya Himawari heran dan semakin heran mendapati Shikadai kini bungkam dan seolah mengajaknya bersembunyi. Tapi mengapa mereka harus bersembunyi?

"Aduh gawat", bathin Shikadai mencelos. Tentu saja ini akan terjadi. Ah mengapa laki-laki berambut nanas itu melewatkan kemungkinan itu. Sial, umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Shikadai melihat Himawari yang sedang mengejar kupu-kupu diatas bukit dimana ia dan anggota tim 7 dan tim 8 berlatih bersama. Dikejauhan ia melihat Sarada, Chouchou, Boruto dan Inojin sedang serius membahas sesuatu. Shikadai langsung malas melihat perdebatan mereka dan memilih menemani gadis yang akhir-akhir ini berseliweran dalam mimpinya meskipun terkadang saat ia tidak tidur sekalipun.

Shikadai mengajak Himawari yang merengek lapar pergi ke Ichiraku dan melupakan perdebatan sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih berada diatas bukit.

Shikadai tidak memiliki rencana apapun selain sarapan bersama dan kembali lagi ke bukit. Namun kejadian di kedai ramen tersebut membuat ia dan Himawari lagi-lagi melupakan mereka dan memilih pergi ke hutan Nara yang jauh dari keributan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Dalam keadaan tidak sadar Shikadai memuji rona merah Himawari yang membuatnya tampak cantik dan menggemaskan. Hal itu membuat perasaan Himawari melambung dan malu dalam satu waktu. Ketika bahkan Shikadai meminta Himawari untuk menjadi kekasihnya, gadis itu malah mengangguk sedikit terlalu antusias yang membuat Shikadai semakin gemas.

Tanpa sadar kini mereka sudah berada dalam hutan Nara. Meringkuk dengan debaran jantung tidak normal. Himawari merasa senang dan malu, sedangkan Shikadai berharap hari ini hanyalah mimpi.

Ia terkejut melihat arak-arakan burung tinta milik inojin yang melintas diatas mereka. Kini dikepalanya sudah bisa menebak apa yang sudah terjadi. Dia datang keatas bukit tadi pagi tanpa menyapa sahabat-sahabatnya dan tau-tau mengajak Himawari pergi. Dan itu artinya kesalahpahaman akan sulit diselesaikan baik-baik mengingat Boruto cukup sister complex dalam memperlakukan adik tersayangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**

Apa ada yang tau bagaimana nasib Shikadai nantinya?

Mind to review?

Please read and review minna

Will be continue next week or ASAP


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai,, Minna..**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah me-read dan mereview. Walaupun pada saat pertama publish fic ini mengalami eror code.**

 **Bayangan Semu : Terimakasih reviewnya. Ini sudah saya perbaiki. Maaf yaa.. hehe**

 **dara093 : Terimakasih sudah mencoba membaca diantara sampah yang berserakan. Author terharu :)**

 **himawari nara : Author juga suka sama Shikamaru #NAhloh gak nyambung. PLAKK**

 **tare-hare : Yup, thanks buat masukannya. Dinikmati saja ya buburnya. hehe. .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tricks**

Bermula dari...

Himawari duduk disamping Shikadai dan termenung melihat kea rah kekasihnya, yang juga sahabat karib kakaknya sedang berbaring sambil tersenyum menatapi awan diatas mereka.

"Apa yang lucu, Shika-kun", Tanya Himawari sambil mendongakkan wajahnya menatap awan yang sama. Sepertinya awan itu baik-baik saja. Atau mungkin kekasih barunya inilah yang aneh.

"Entahlah", jawab Shikadai tetap mendongakkan wajah dan tersenyum kearah awan putih yang berarakan diatas langit "Hari ini, dalam pandanganku semua terlihat indah".

"Kecuali…", Shikadai mendadak bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya dan segera menarik lengan Himawari dan berlari cepat menuju pohon beringin yang paling besar.

"Eh, kecuali apa?", Tanya Himawari heran dan semakin heran mendapati Shikadai kini bungkam dan seolah mengajaknya bersembunyi. Tapi mengapa mereka harus bersembunyi?

"Aduh gawat", bathin Shikadai mencelos. Tentu saja ini akan terjadi. Ah mengapa laki-laki berambut nanas itu melewatkan kemungkinan itu. Sial, umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, tolong jelaskan pada Shikadai siapa yang mencuri otak cemerlangnya? Makhluk cantik yang kini bersandar dibahunya masih terdiam seribu bahasa meskipun Shikadai yakin dalam benak gadis itu pasti bertanya-tanya. Ah, haruskah ia menyalahkan hormon testosteron yang kini sedang melingkupinnya?

Bisa jadi karena itu Shikadai menjadi kecolongan. Sikap waspada yang biasanya sangat membantu dalam pertarungan team kini seperti meringkuk tepat disudut otaknya.

"Hima", panggil Shikadai sambil menatap senyuman yang selalu Himawari sunggingkan sepanjang hari ini.

"Ya, senpai", jawabnya sambil menengadah menatap balik Shikadai. Raut mukanya tiba-tiba mengernyit melihat pandangan Shikadai yang kini berubah. Oh, ingatlah Shikadai, Himawari ini perempuan. Dia peka terhadap suasana hatimu.

"Senpai sakit?", tanyanya dengan raut muka cemas. Tangan mungilnya meraih dahi Shikadai yang lebar.

"Tidak demam", gumam gadis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa", kata Shikadai kemudian. "Sebenarnya..."

Himawari menunggu. Satu detik. Dua detik. Shikadai tetap menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?", desak Himawari tak sabar.

"Kita dalam masalah".

.

.

"Masalah, apa masalahnya? Aku tak mengerti, senpai", Himawari bingung. Sepertinya tadi masih baik-baik saja. Apa Shikadai marah karena Himawari memberi makan rusa-rusanya terlalu banyak? Tapi sepertinya bukan karena itu. Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal Himawari. Jika bukan karena itu lalu karena apa?

"Himawari", panggil Shikadai lagi. Suaranya terdengar sedikit berat. Entah kenapa panggilan Shikadai barusan lebih terdengar seksi dalam pendengaran Himawari.

"Ya, Senpai daritadi memanggilku dan membuatku bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?", Himawari semakin tak sabar menghadapi sikap Shikadai yang mulai aneh. Jangan-jangan dia mulai lapar!Dia mulai lapar? Ambil Sn**ers. #Abaikan. PLAK

"Baiklah", Shikadai menghela napas panjang. "Ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana menjelaskan keadaan yang menimpa mereka saat ini.

"Apa kau tau jika saat ini Boruto dan kawan-kawanku mencarimu?", pancing Shikadai yang sontak mendapat tatapan horor dari lawan bicaranya.

Himawari tau apa artinya jika Boruto mencarinya. Mereka berdua dalam posisi gawat. Boruto bukan orang yang mudah menahan emosi. Tubuhnya akan bergerak lebih dulu daripada otaknya, begitulah Boruto. Tidak seperti pemuda dalam dekapannya ini. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu memiliki emosi yang meluap-luap seperti Tousannya. Bahkan lebih parah.

"Bo-Boruto-nii mencariku? Gawat!", bibir Himawari memucat. Dalam benaknya terputar bayangan wajah marah kakaknya dan wajah babak belur Shikadai.

"TIDAKK", teriakan Himawari sontak membuat sang Nara terkejut.

"Eh, kau tidak apa-apa Himawari? Kau kenapa?", pekiknya cemas sambil mengguncang bahu gadis itu beberapa kali.

"Bo-Boruto nii bisa menghajarmu, Senpai", cicit Himawari yang kini kembali membenamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan Shikadai. Ciee Shikadai cie... #Apasih Lupakan!

"Aku tau", ujar Shikadai ringan seolah-olah ia tidak terbeban dengan kemungkinan buruk tersebut. Tapi jangan panggil dia Nara Shikadai jika ia tidak mewarisi otak jenius ayahnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu", lanjutnya. "Kau bersedia, Himawari?".

Himawari mengangguk mantap sambil menengadahkan wajahnya. Semangatnya pulih kembali. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan membantu lelaki yang dicintainya ini. Karena itu adalah jalan ninjanya, putus Himawari.

"Baiklah Senpai, aku akan membantumu bagaimanapun juga. Sekarang apa yang bisa kubantu?", tawarnya sambil tersenyum riang. Himawari tidak tau kalau senyumnya membuat hati pemuda dihadapannya itu menghangat.

"Pertama, tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu. Dan semua bagiku akan baik-baik saja", kata-kata itu entah mengapa meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Padahal yang tadi ia pikirkan bukan itu. "Yang kedua, Kan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku senpai lagi jika sedang berduaan!".

Himawari meringis. Ia tertawa dalam hati. Pemuda didepannya ini sungguh membuatnya bahagia.

"Iya Shikakun, iya", anggukan Himawari mirip boneka hoka-hoka bento sontak membuat Shikadai semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Yang ketiga", lanjut Shikadai. "Tetaplah semangat menyemangatiku. Sisanya aku yang akan urus".

.

.

.

tbc

Kira-kira apa yang Shikadai rencanakan yaa?

Mind to review?

.

.

.

Memang singkat sekali chap ini. Tapi Author usahakan next chap lebih panjang lagi. :)


End file.
